


237 pictures

by Rewind_Again



Series: Little Moments [6]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again
Summary: After their little morning escapade a few days ago, Philip and Lukas want to spend more time together... and alone. They just need to convince their parents.





	237 pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizzy384](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzy384/gifts).



> This little moment is dedicated to Lizzy384, without you this story would probably not exist! Thank you for the idea and of course reminding me of Philip's camera.
> 
> This story is a sequel to [Quiet Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10971318)
> 
> As usual this is not beta'd so I apologize in advance for the mistakes I wasn't able to hunt down.

After their little morning escapade a few days ago, their overprotective parents had become a tad more... Overprotective. Philip couldn't really blame them, after what Lukas and him had been through, he could understand why they had not been pleased to discover their boys' beds empty and just a little written note somewhere to inform the adults of their whereabouts.  
  
But they were safe now and also out since that fateful day at school when Lukas had made his decision, when he had stopped caring about what people might think.  
  
Philip was tired of sneaking around to grope his boyfriend in peace and as much as their parents were okay with their relationship that didn't mean him and Lukas could expose them to their... intimate moments.  
  
The cabin was out of question and for good reason. Philip had liked it, after all, they had their first kiss there and their first almost make out session. He was very fond of those memories but he knew going back there would bring back the bad memories and the nightmares would be sure to follow. The cabin was an absolute no no.  
  
And then Philip remembered the sunrise and the suggestion he had made after Lukas told him about his mother. That was perfect, a night away in the forest just the two of them and no one to interrupt them, it would be great... If they could convince their overprotective parents.  
  
It was now a morning routine to ride behind Lukas on their way to school and except for a few homophobic remarks here and there, most students didn't really cared.  
  
After a quick greeting to Rose, he followed Lukas and cornered him at his locker. "We should go camping this weekend!" Philip suggested, completely excited about his idea.  
  
"As much as I would like to have you all to myself..." Lukas paused, one hand on his boyfriend's waist, "Good luck convincing our parents."

"But I want pictures!"

"Don't you have enough pictures of me already?"

"I have hundreds but it's the sky I want to take picture of! I forgot last time..."

"Of course you do. Actually I was surprised that you hadn't whipped out the camera the minute we arrived."

"I kind of... forgot, I was distracted." Philip pouted.

"I'm flattered." Lukas boasted before pecking Phillip's pouting mouth. "Okay, I'll back you up."

"Great!" Philip said happily, kissing his boyfriend hungrily only to be interrupted by the bell. "You're still coming with your father tonight, right?" He asked licking his lips.

"Yes..." Lukas answered, distracted by Philip's mouth.

"Then we'll ask them tonight." Philip stated and tried to leave for his class but Lukas held him back for one last kiss before letting him go.

 

***O***

 

Philip had been distracted all day, trying to come up with different scenarios, wondering how the conversation with their parents would go and how they were going to be able to convince them. He really needed some time alone with Lukas.

Since Helen was coming to pick him up after school, he said a quick goodbye to Lukas, already impatient to see him again tonight.

"Thank you for coming with me, we just need to pick a few things for tonight." Helen smiled at him before looking back at the road.

She had asked for his help this morning before he left for school. He really needed to be in her good grace but even without that he would still have agreed to help her with the shopping for their dinner with Lukas and his father.

After they got what they needed he helped her prepare dinner. "You look a little distracted today. Are you alright?" Helen asked him.

"Yes, just thinking about... things..." Philip mumbled.

"Everything okay with Lukas?" She asked, smirking a little at him.

Philip knew she had saw them kissing in front of the school when she came to pick him up, "Yeah, we're good." He blushed and left to set the table before she could ask another question.

 

***O***

 

The dinner went well and Philip was waiting for the right moment to breach the subject of their little trip. When Gabe got up to get the dessert, Philip stopped him, "I... Lukas and I would like to talk to you three about something."

"Philip? What is it?" Helen asked.

Philip could see the worry in her eyes and reassured her as best as he could, "It's nothing bad," He smiled sincerely at her, "We were wondering if it would be okay if we... huh-" He blushed and turned to Lukas for help."

"We would like to go camping tomorrow." Lukas finished for him while holding his hand under the table.

The three adults looked at each other, a little hesitant. Helen took the lead and asked, "Just the two of you?"

Lukas and Philip exchanged a look and Philip answered "Well... Yes."

"I... understand that the two of you may need some time... alone but-"

"Maybe you could go to the cabin instead?" Bo suggested uncomfortably after seeing Helen struggling.

"No!" The boys protested at the same time.

"I don't think the cabin is a good idea..." Helen agreed with the boys.

Gabe, the voice of reason, asked the question that none of the adults had thought to ask, "Where exactly were you planning to go?"

Lukas acknowledged Gabe but decided to look at his father, "Where we used to go with mom when I was a kid... That's where I took him last time when we sneaked out to see the sunrise." He smiled at his father, knowing from the look in his eyes that he understood why Lukas wanted to go there with Philip.

Bo blinked slowly, "I... Yes." He nodded to his son and turned to Gabe and Helen, "It's not far, we often went… Before... It was my wife favorite place." He smiled sadly. "I think we should let them go, it's a very beautiful place and the signal is good too in case they need to call us."

"And where are you planning to sleep?" Helen asked the boys curiously.

They both shrugged and Lukas answered "I have a tent but we'll probably sleep under the stars if the weather is good."

"You promise to call if you need something?" She then asked, she had made her decision but she wanted to make it clear that the boys had to call if something happened.

"Yes, we promise!" Philip replied excitingly, "Does that mean we can go?"

Helen turned to Bo and Gabe who both gave her a little nod. Turning her gaze back to the boys, she smiled and said "Yes, you can go."

"Yes!" Philip squealed with joy. He kissed Lukas' cheek and got up to hug Helen. "Thank you."

"Can we eat the dessert now?" Lukas asked, putting an arm around Philip's shoulders when he sat back down next to him.

 

***O***

 

That night Philip barely slept, too excited about his camping trip with Lukas. His boyfriend must have had trouble sleeping too since they texted each other most of the night.

After eating his breakfast with Helen before she left for work, he spent his morning packing his bag. Checking again and again that he didn't forget anything, particularly his camera. Once he was sure he had anything they could need he went to the kitchen to prepare a late lunch for him and Gabe. He reheated some leftovers from yesterday's dinner and made pasta.

“You look… overjoyed today and impatient.” Gabe remarked while they were eating.

It was true, Philip couldn’t stop looking at the time and his legs were bouncing up and down under the table. “Sorry.” He said a little embarrassed.

“Don’t be. I was you age too… a long time ago.” Gabe joked good-heartedly. “When is Lukas picking you up?”

“Around 5, he has something to do with his dad first.” Philip answered while looking at the time once again.

“We could-” Gabe began to say but was interrupted by his phone ringing, “Sorry I have to take that.” He apologized and got up. He came back a few minutes later and apologized again, “Sorry, an emergency. Will you be okay?”

“Yes, yes don’t worry about me.” Philip reassured him, “I’ll clean up before I leave.”

“Okay, have fun on you little trip!” Gabe said before leaving in a hurry.

Now alone, Philip got up and cleared the table and left the dishes to soak. He made some sandwiches for Lukas and him, they could eat them tonight for dinner.

Since he had two hours left before Lukas showed up and he was bored and impatient he decided to tidy-up a little, that would keep him occupied until Lukas arrived.

While he was checking his bag one last time he heard the sound of a bike near the house. He could recognize that sound anywhere, it was Lukas. He took his backpack and left the house in a hurry.

“Someone is impatient!” Lukas laughed.

“You can’t even begin to imagine!” Philip said, kissing his boyfriend before putting his helmet on.

 

***O***

 

Lukas stopped the bike at the same spot as last time. While he secured it Philip went to admire the view and started taking pictures. Their main reason for being here was to be alone with no one to worry about but it didn’t mean he could not take a few pictures. After all, it was the fact that last time he had completely forgot to take pictures that gave him the idea for their camping trip.

He jumped a little when he felt Lukas arms around his waist,

“Beautiful...” Lukas murmured in Philip’s ear.

“Me or the view?” Philip joked, holding Lukas’ hands around his waist.

“Both.” Lukas replied, kissing Philip’s cheek before letting him go. “I’ll set everything up, we have a few hours before sundown.

Philip wandered a little, taking pictures here and there before he went back to their camp. He found Lukas lying down on the grass, playing with his phone.

He made himself comfortable next to his boyfriend on the ground, “What are you doing?”

“Texting the National Guards to tell them we arrived at our spot safe and sound.” Lukas explained, pulling Philip to him so could lay half on him with his head on his shoulder.

"It’s normal for them to worry..."

"I know, I was just joking." He said seriously. He raised the hand holding his phone and took a picture of them cuddling. "Hmm, I’m getting good at taking pictures."

Philip grabbed the phone to look at said picture, "Yes, you are." He said, sending the picture to himself.

 

***O***

 

They silently watched the sun going down while eating the sandwiches Philip had made for them, Philip was so distracted that Lukas had to remind him that he had wanted to take pictures. “Aren’t you going to take-”

“Oh! Yes!” Philip grabbed his phone and his camera before and began to snap away at the sky before Lukas could finish talking. He stopped a few seconds to quickly kiss Lukas, “Thank you for reminding me!”

After that, still cuddling on the grass, they spent some time stargazing before retiring to their tent. They were eager to slowly explore each other's bodies with tender caresses and sweet kisses. They both wanted to take their time, the last time, their first time, had been wonderful but rushed and messy because of Lukas' wound and their fear of dying. Now, they just wanted to savor this rare opportunity.

Lukas slowly undressed Philip while they exchanged sloppy kisses. Once Philip was just in his underwear and sprawled across the sleeping bag, Lukas took off his own clothes and joined him.

Philip stretched his head back, moaning while Lukas was sucking and biting mark on his neck, his body trembling under Lukas' fingers and vibrating with want.

Lukas sat up to grab the lube and a condom from his bag then he heard a click, Philip was holding his camera and a new picture in his hand. "Didn't you say that you had hundreds of them already?" He joked.

"Doesn't mean I don't want more." Philip huffed, trying to tug his boyfriend back on top of him. He raised an hand, caressing Lukas' jaw and brushing his wild blonde hair out of his face. "We’ll have time for foreplay later, right now I just want you, all of you."

"Okay." Lukas kicked of their underwear before he leaned down again between Philip's legs, lining up their bodies. "I love you." He said against Philip's neck, a thumb tracing the delicate collarbone under him. He kissed Philip again when he said he loved him back, their kisses filled with love and desire.

Lukas lubed his fingers, taking his time to prepare Philip, it has been so long since their first time, the only time they had been able to go all the way. He just wanted to make him feel good.

Philip tangled his fingers in Lukas’ soft hair, tightening them when Lukas found his sweet spot and kept teasing him. “I’m ready, please!” He begged his boyfriend.

Lukas quickly finished to prepare Philip and took the condom. He captured Philip’s lips in a deep and loving kiss while he slowly entered him. "Good?"

"Perfect." Philip smiled at him, his hands caressing Lukas' warm and soft skin, "Now move."

Lukas did, he kept his thrusts slow but deep, not wanting to finish too fast. He knew he wouldn’t last but he wanted them to find their pleasure together.

He held one of Philip's hand, pushing it to the ground linking their fingers together, grounding him, them, as they finally reached their climax.

They exchanged kisses and sweet words for a few minutes before Lukas got up to clean up the mess they had made. He helped a tired and satisfied Philip back in his shirt and underwear and then they fell asleep together, cuddled up as usual with Philip lying down half on top of him.

They woke up before sunrise, they took their time to tease each other, trying to discover new sensitive spots and they made love again, passionately.

They cleaned themselves up as best as they could and got out of the tent. They sat down at the same place as last time and in the same position, Philip was seated between Lukas’ legs, his back against his chest as they waited for the sunrise.

While last time Philip had been silent while watching the sky, this time he was grumbling at his phone, “What’s wrong?” Lukas asked.

“It won’t let me take pictures, memory’s full.” Philip groaned.

“How many pictures did you take exactly?” Lukas asked, knowing what Philip was capable of.

“Not that much...” Philip protested while checking, “Huh… 237.”

"237 pictures!" Lukas laughed, he couldn’t help it, only Philip would be able to take this many pictures in so little time. “Here, take mine and stop pouting.” He offered and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks.” Philip said quietly. As soon as he had the phone in his hand he happily started to take pictures again. Once he was finished, he relaxed and made himself more comfortable in Lukas’ arms.

After fooling around a bit again, they quickly ate their breakfast and went to take a nap. Later, they planned to walk around a bit before breaking camp and going home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can sometimes find me on tumblr [here](https://rewind-again.tumblr.com/)


End file.
